


光

by sevenie



Series: Relax, Take it easy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Development, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Other, Personal Growth, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 我看着他。他看着我。我们分别的时候都是十五岁。十三岁的时候，我抽走了他的椅子。十六岁的时候，他拯救了我的生命。然后我经历了成年、大学社团、实习、学车、法定喝酒年龄、临近毕业……我已经快二十二岁了。而他永远都是十五岁。我经历了愤怒的青春期，最后变为一个平静的成年人。而他永远是一个对着漫画杂志拼模型的孩子。我已经不认识现实中同样成长了的真正的他，我再也没有和真实的他联系……我拥有的只是一个过去的幻觉。我紧握的只是一段过去的记忆。
Series: Relax, Take it easy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209479
Kudos: 2





	光

**Author's Note:**

> 当我埋在题海战术中写作业时，曾有一个人调侃我在写情书。在我最最绝望的时候，曾有一个人觉得我很厉害。  
> 我们真的是朋友吗？我希望你是我的朋友。  
> 或许这一切只是一段奢望的执念。但是，真的谢谢你。这是我最终写好的情书，给曾经的那个你。  
> 你永远都不会看见，因为你只能停留在我的记忆中。  
> 但我还是要说，谢谢。

他转过身来。

我看着他。

每一次，只要我的目光移向他，他的浑身上下就溢满了阳光。

我眨了眨眼。这么多年过去，他的面孔已经模糊到看不清任何特征，整个形象如同信号不好时电视屏幕上的雪花，除了那双黑框眼镜，黑色的板鞋，和把手插在口袋里的样子。

“你居然还会来这里？” 他的声音很惊讶。

我只是看着他。

他曾经是独自存在于此处的，一个人站在这个阳光明媚柔和到让人落泪的地方。后来几年，随着时光的流逝，他的背后，更远处的地方，逐渐出现了一些更加模糊的人影。每次他出现的时候，那些过去的影子也和他一起闪闪发光。

“你应该离开了，这里什么都没有。” 他说，盘坐在了地上，开始摆弄一本模型杂志，“快回去吧。”

“不。” 我说。

他的表情埋没在光晕之中，好像在笑，“你已经不需要我了。”

“不。我会一直来的！” 我大声说，“你看不到吗，我并没有被净化。世界是复杂的，解决了一个问题马上就会有一个新的。情况只会越来越糟！”

他怎么会看不出来呢。每一次来到这里，我的阴影都在一瞬间被过去的光芒步步逼退，根本无处可藏。在黑暗落败之前，那些阴暗至极的龌龊和邪恶早已被看得一清二楚。

“你已经不需要我了。” 他拧开胶水的盖子，认真粘好模型一个的关节，“该向前了。”

“不！” 我只想哭，“我不想离开。我还不能…我还需要你。我需要你们。”

沉默。

“你已经足够坚强了。” 最后，他说，“我一直觉得你很强。”

“当年你也说过。” 我嗤笑一声，“你绝对不会知道在之后的日子里我有多感激。”

* * *

高中的时候，我有几次在班上同学的身上看到了他。那些人中有男有女。

都不过是些短暂的错觉。

也好。

我不觉得我活在地球上，不觉得我活在这所寄宿高中里。

我只想活在我的科幻小说、单词书和编程课里。

我只想要离开。我每一天都想离开，换一个系统，换一个时区，去上大学，怎样都好。我不赞同我所在地方的一切。我必须离开。

有一天，我站在教室门口的栏杆边。午后的阳光照得我眼花，往楼下望去，底下的花坛和地砖仿佛变成了虚化的层层波浪，形成了一个富有磁力的漩涡，温和地呼唤着我。我踏上了栏杆底部，想看得更清楚些。

有人拽着我的袖子把我拉了回去。

我转过身去。

他的面孔看不清特征，唯一熟悉的就是校服下纤细的胳膊，和那副黑框的眼镜。

他不快地瞪着我，然后消失了。我只在他的脸上见过一次那样的表情。

自从初中毕业以来，我再也没见过大部分同学，包括他。我猜毕业典礼就是人生最后一面。

我愣住，只是定定盯着空白的走廊，感叹自己终于疯了，出现了幻觉。

讽刺。几年前，我曾和别人一起把他坐着的椅子抽走，但如今他的幻象出现在了千里之外我的高中，把我拉了回去。

有一些人天生混蛋而不自知，当教育终于感化他内心的时候，想要弥补已经为时已晚，只能用接下来的一生去赎罪。我知道我就是这样的人。

这大概是一个启示。

* * *

“我恨这个世界，我恨所有人，我恨这个高中，我恨我自己。” 拥挤的四人寝室里，我躺在床铺上，隔着毫无美感的蚊帐瞪着破旧的天花板，在心里想，“我不在乎任何人，没有人在乎我。没有人把我当成朋友，我想要离开，或者马上死去。”

他出现了。

一切真实的景象都消失不见，我们在一个有着金色的阳光，炙热的空气，清脆的蝉鸣，和树上柚子香气的地方。

就像熟悉的初中校园。

泪水从眼角流下，我只是直直地瞪着他。

他沉默地看着我。

“我想你。” 我说。

他还是沉默。

“对不起。” 我急切地说，“我真的很抱歉……我以前真的是个混蛋。那个时候，我从未珍惜过我身边的友谊。我对你们每个人都很抱歉。对不起那次抽走了你的椅子。”

他看上去恍然大悟，“那次…七年级的时候？”

“如今……这大概是因果报应吧。” 我忏悔道，“对不起，我曾经做过那么多过分的事情。我以前是个混蛋。我会接受一切的。这不过是报应。”

“你还信这个？” 他只是嘲笑我，“那你现在还会在考试前疯狂地在胸口划十字祈祷吗？”

“那个流程？不了，考试实在太多，我早就忘记了。”

他模糊的脸上，眼镜下模糊的目光黯淡下来，“是啊，连你都这么说。所以高中是真的很可怕。”

“……你还好吗？” 他又问。

“不。我想念曾经的日子。” 我还是想哭，反正一切都不是真的，没有人知道我哭过。“我不想在这里了。我好想你们……我好想你。我是个混蛋，对不起。我好想你。对不起。对不起！”

他只是变成了一团光。自上高中以来，那些模糊不清的、记忆中的欢声笑语顿时如同流水一般，回到了我的记忆存储器，一瞬间我又化为了那个初中生。

“一切都会好起来的。” 他的声音说。

“那些快乐的回忆会永存于此。”

高中时，他在我每一次崩溃的时候出现。

从那以后，我再也没有在任何人的身上看到过他。他几乎脱离了真实的原型人物，变成了一个被理想化的具象。我紧紧抓住这个幻象，不愿放手，不敢放手。

* * *

后来，我上了大学。

临行前，我坐在两个巨大的行李箱面前，拿出机票，看了一遍又一遍。我和父母挥手告别，走入了安检的队伍，不再回头。

二十几小时的旅程和失眠的第一夜。第二天，到了校园orientation时，我紧张地浑身发抖……他突然出现在我的身后。

“快去啊！” 他说，推了我一下。

我回过头。他和我初中时所有朋友的影子站在一起。他们站在校园的暖阳之中闪闪发光。他的面孔依然模糊，但我知道他朝我笑了一下。

“你不是强悍吗？” 他说。

所有的朋友都在我的身边。

“要开心！要勇敢！要快乐地生活！” 记忆的回声们说道，“快去吧！”

好的。我在心里说。

快乐的回忆变得清晰，悲伤的日子变得模糊。

我向前走去。

我会放下过去的痛苦。我要开始新的生活。我还会交到很多很多和你们一样好的朋友。

所有的影子都化为了光，融入了我的精神。

* * *

大学的生活快乐而充实。

我交到了很多朋友。我找到了我爱的人。

后来，他很久都没再出现过。

快要毕业了，我为未来的计划发愁。在一个辗转难眠的黑夜，他突然出现。

我惊恐地发现自己在他的身上已经什么都看不清了，他彻底变成了一团光。

我眨眨眼。模糊的面孔再次出现。

我松了口气。

**不能忘记。不要忘记。不可以忘记。即使那份孩童的喜欢很早就变成了对过去的缅怀，即使那份青涩的情感很早就演化为自我救赎的臆想……我可悲地向上帝祈祷，只有这个，只有这个，请不要让我忘记。我想要记住这一切。我想要记住他。我想要记住那时的每个人。**

**那是我的光。**

我看着他。他看着我。

我们分别的时候都是十五岁。十三岁的时候，我抽走了他的椅子。十六岁的时候，他拯救了我的生命。

然后我经历了成年、大学社团、实习、学车、法定喝酒年龄、临近毕业……我已经快二十二岁了。

而他永远都是十五岁。

我经历了愤怒的青春期，最后变为一个平静的成年人。

而他永远是一个对着漫画杂志拼模型的孩子。

我已经不认识现实中同样成长了的真正的他，我再也没有和真实的他联系……我拥有的只是一个过去的幻觉。我紧握的只是一段过去的记忆。

* * *

“请不要消失！”

“我不会的。” 他说，“我的存在和一段记忆、以及记忆中你的感受息息相关。我不会消失，我会一直存在。”

他补充道，“只不过你已经不需要我了。”

“我需要。”

“不要那么固执。” 他摇摇头，“和过去离别不意味着遗忘，你总是太极端。”

“我……可是日子不会一直快乐的。” 我开始惊慌失措，“开心总是格外短暂，痛苦和悲伤才是人生常态，我还会需要你的，我以后一定会需要你的。请不要离开！请不要改变！”

“你已经有了新的光……你不需要抓着这一段过去不放手。” 他说，“你已经不是过去的那个人了。你已经救赎了你自己。”

“哪里有救赎呢，我依然不够善良。” 我说，“认清现实后，我觉得自己变成了更可怕的人。你知道我想过什么。我不明白为什么你们都不怕我。”

“我不会变的，我没有办法变。但你已经改变。” 他说，“你缅怀的是这个阶段的我，静止在时空中的我。你的时光在流动，你后来的经历塑造了现在的你。但你，我，我们那个时候的每个人，我们的内核都不会变。你的每个朋友都明白这一点。”

**这些话……就像是我会说的。**

“你在乎我们，我们在乎你。这永远都不会变。”

说完，他便化作了光的粒子，每一颗都闪烁在我的公寓里。

过了好一会儿，那些温柔的光晕才褪去。

我想这不是一个告别。


End file.
